1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders for dining accessories; more particularly, this invention relates to holders for condiment containers and napkins.
2. General Considerations and Prior Art
In organizing a table for dining, it is usually desired to provide condiments and napkins. It is also desirable to remove the condiments and napkins from the table after a meal is finished in order to readily wipe the table off and perhaps substitute some type of decoration such as a plant or the like. In addition, condiments and napkins are often needed in different locations such as outside at a barbecue pit or on a picnic table or perhaps at the kitchen stove. Restaurants also need to readily transport condiments and napkins from table to table and from service areas to eating areas. In these various exemplary situations, it is desirable that the condiments and napkins be organized in a convenient fashion, wherein they may be readily transported together and readily dispensed. Any structure for accomplishing these ends should be esthetically appealing, while providing sufficient support so that the condiments and napkins will not fall out while being carried.
The prior art includes the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 178,655; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,550,544; 1,583,293; 1,647,000; 2,539,600; 2,511,066; 2,651,420; 3,146,906; 3,442,393; and 3,473,672. These prior art patents do not disclose holders which meet the aforementioned needs.